The Dance
by Bkpike
Summary: Join grojband in a school dance *edited* new plot from chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals ready for a series? Well you better be but what should I do it about? Umm I know Corney :P lol um so yes new series

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband (do I have to do this every chapter or just once?)

The School Year

Corey's point of view.

I got out of bed in a bad mood, why? Today is the first day of school and I'm up at 6:00 AM, I quickly shower, get ready, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Once that is done I run to the bus stop to see a half asleep Laney sitting on a rock. The twins are next to her talking about what I think is cheese. I don't blame Laney for being asleep cheese is a boring topic. The bus arrives 10 minutes later as we all step in. I sit next to Lanes as we take the front seat and the twins across from us as they still talk about cheese (why cheese Idk) we arrive at school 5 minutes later as me and Lanes compare schedules to find we have ALL classes together. We walk in to find a science room to be first period and since its the first day we talk about rules and all that dumb stuff that nobody follows :P the rest of the day is the same but we got homework on the first day (my school sucks) so we walk home like we always do and work on the 6 sheets we had. It took hours to finish so we had to skip practice :( as the other band mates left I fell right asleep.

Srry for really short chapter but I'm busy doing nothing and have no ideas Plz review and ill see you tomorrow or late today.

-Bkpike


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys/gals how you doing (I have a cold in summer) so part 2 sorry for the short first chapter but I was dead tired and I still am.

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband

Chapter 2

Corey's point of view (dreaming)

I walk up to Laney and she is all bloody and broken. She looks awful as I walk up to her she looks at me and yells "I hate you Core!" At that I wake up screaming to the sounds of birds chirping as I wake up I go get breakfast and run out the door as I'm running late. I reach the stop the minute the bus appears but no twins, they must be sick again. Lanes and I (proper grammar dumb crits) get on and we talk in peace for once without the twins interrupting. I looked into her eyes as she spoke at this moment of time in the entire millionth of a second, I started to fall for her. (See what twins cause?) we arrive at school and were walking next to each other making me nervous. Little did I knew I needed her. As we approach home room I see the worst thing ever there in front of me is Carrie giving me the death stare and then Larry walks in. I'm giving Carrie the evil eye as Laney does the same to Larry. Before anything big happens the teacher, Mr. A walks up and assigns seats. "Corey/Laney" he says and I couldn't get happier until "Carrie/Larry" he finishes and we are silent but the others keep complaining. "C'mon we hate them!" Carrie yells as Larry nods in agreement. "Well to bad, I'm the teacher here" at this both Carrie and Larry walk up to Mr. A and punch him in the gut. " come with me you two! Talk among yourselfs!" He says with a pissed off Carrie and Larry in his arms. The class then start talking and about 90% of the students work on the homework due today. We reach second period turn in the sheet to find out it was extra credit (gotta hate those teachers) and so be it. It isn't until third period that things get strange. Me and Lanes walked in to see Carrie staring at me and then started throwing punches. "Ow" I yell as Laney pulls Carrie away from me as another teacher pulls her away. I look at my face in a mirror and I see I got a decent beating, my eye is black and my nose is bleeding but nothing serious. "Core you ok?" Asked Lanes panic in her voice. Hey she cares for me. "I'm fine" I reassure her as I sit down next to her. The lesson is simple and we don't have homework as the teachers look at me I see a few smirk due to the fact that Laney is next to me helping me out since I'm half blind. The final bell rings and I notice a poster it reads: start of the year dance! I notice it starts a week from now so I keep note of that. We walk home to avoid the Newmans. As I gf to my home I thank Laney and plop down on the couch. I had to ask her to the dance it was the only way. I think to myself.

Hey reader I am not digging the school idea so I may change it up let me know what you think!

Review review review

-Bkpike


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I must admit like before I wasn't enjoying the school idea so I'm making it go into the future of 4 days also changing name to The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own grojband (why is life so hard on me?)

The Dance Chapter 3 the proposal (not marriage way)

Corey's point of view

"Great practice guys and Laney" I tell the band. As they all start packing up, I walk up to Laney. "You going to the dance?" I ask her hoping for a yes. "Nope, nobody asked me." She said in a dull sad voice. "Hey I don't have a date either, how about you go with me?" I ask hoping for a yes.

Laney's point of view

Wait is Corey actually asking me out to the dance? I can't believe it but he did say it because I don't have a date but hey a date with Corey is perfect to me. "Yea, sure!" I say with a smile. "Ok you should prob gets a dress or something like that" Core tells me as I run out. I run into my house and think about the events that happened : Core asked me to a dance. That was heaven to me. I was running to the store to get a dress. I walk into the store and was looking when I found the perfect thing to wear with Core. (You'll find out what is in next chapter) I buy it without hesitation, I could say one thing, Core will love it. I run home to realize I have a long wait the dance is tomorrow. I fall asleep or well try to but my mind wont let me I'm too excited!

Corey's point of view

She said yes! She said yes! I yell in my mind I run into my closet and pick up my tuxedo. (Also in next chapter) I decide to quickly sleep the night away. I wake up at noon but hey that means less waiting time. I ate a quick lunch and get ready for the dance and by then I'm watching tv alone.

Laney's point of view

So I umm woke up and got ready, you know do my make up plus other things BK doesn't understand. By the time I get ready it was 4:00 PM so I decide to head over there. I knock on the door and waited (their in their suit and dress) once he opens the door we both gasp

Cliff hanger lol cause I'm evil btw no posting until I get reviews cause I'm double evil

-Bkpike


	4. Chapter 4

Damn it stomach let me write 1 more chapter then you eat… crap well here you go :) (you read nothing)  
Disclaime: I do not own grojband

The Dance chapter 4

Corey's point of view

I open the door and gasp at the sight, there in front of me is Lanes in a Grojband dress, the odd thing was I was in a Grojband tux so we matched. I let her in, we had a spare hour so I called for reservations at a fancy restaurant. We arrive and we sit, I must admit it was reliable and fancy at the same time so were talking about I don't even know as I was staring into her eyes. I lost myself in a trance.

Laney's point of view

At the restaurant Corey starts a conversation but I am not paying any attention about it as I am happily staring into his eyes only stopping when the food arrives. We eat, we pay, we leave as we head towards the school. He stays silent, I think to myself what if he's trying to get someone jealous? I quickly panic but I make sure Core doesn't know about it. As we enter the school all eyes go to us as we walk in. Kin winks at me knowing I like Corey. The girls who are alone get pissed, a lot of girls have crushes on Corey which pissed me off but now I'm the one dating him. We walk around admiring the decorations there was a red/blue theme which I think suits me and Core. We walk around talking both of us nervous when I feel a hand on my back to see Larry standing in front of me. "Would you like to dance? He asked with an outstretched arm. "I'm with Core, leave me alone." I say pushing him away but he forcefully pushed me with him.

Corey's point of view

I look over to see Larry grab Laney as I approach Laney mouths the word "help as I grab Larry's shoulder as I punch him in the face. "Thanks Core" Lane tells me "anything for you" I tell her. I look at Larry talking to Carrie "think he's planning revenge?" Lanes asked me. I simply shrug. "Hey I have you so I'm safe" I say causing a small chuckle from Lanes. I love her laugh I think to myself blushing but I hide it from Lanes as I turn my head. Suddenly a slow song played as I asked "would you like to dance?"

Short again I know but cliffhanger. Is there a song I should use cause I don't feel like songwriter I have LoL to play :P review ideas in the review section as I get a message for each each review and a harp play when I get one and I check as soon as possible. Ps I won't write until 3 POSITIVE reviews cause I can  
-Bkpike


	5. The Dance 3

Srry for the dely but you know me, school starting, love of my life starting to get just as oblivious as Corey and I hate it. The dreams they suck well let's go

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Grojband but I will someday.

The Dance chapter 3 The Dance (:P)

Corey's point of view

As the song plays I ask her to dance. I knew she prob wouldn't dance with her best friend but I was as shocked as an electric eel when she said "yea" due to my lack of dance knowledge (only woman I ever danced with was my Aunt and I got paid (easiest 5 bucks ever) so I put my hand on her shoulder as she put hers on my waist as we started dancing.

Song: Never Let Go by Bkpike

We are just having fun tonight

My heart will stay bright (bright)

If only you would never let go

Never let go (x2)

I can always stare into your eyes and never ever get bored.

But just don't pull my cords so I don't go overboard.

Because I will always love you no matter what

But never let go

Never let go(x4)

Ill hug you tighter tonight just so you never let go (x2)

Laney's point of view

The song ends but we stay like that though another song then another and I see Corey smile so I smile. Can you love someone to much? I think to myself. Nope. The fifth song ends and we are still dancing. I will NEVER let go, I think to myself. I'm loving being with Core but since Core is enjoying it it's even better. Then bam a kid floating in air approaches Larry and kicks him in the nuts and yells "leave Corney alone!" Before he disappears. "Corney?" I say aloud as Corey shrugs. As it draws late Core does the unexpected he looked at me and told me his feelings.

Short I know but hey you now know I ain't dead :P chapter 4 will be released hopefully tomorrow or maybe today if I get 5 reviews in 30 minutes. :) it's a challenge you can do it!


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck yea I'm pumped depression be gone my crush just said yes to the dance ;) I'm still in tears. Woot *note bkpike learned that love is strong if you break it it ends bad* lets hear it for my fan who I am feeling there pain plz clap for All meh fans there at the end

Disclaimer: I don't own grojband but prob never will.

The Dance 4 (the ending)

Corey's point of view

I don't know what happened, it was either her always being there that made me say it or the fact that Larry was beaten up before my eyes :P and I wanted to be with her forever (srry larr) but I let my feelings out. (Warning BK has no experience with girls lol so prepare to barf.) "Lanes, I've been hiding something. Lanes I have been in love with you ever since I met you but thought you just saw me as a best friend., even if you don't feel the same ill remember this forever." Fuck Lane froze.

Laney's point of view

I don't know what happened but Core said something I've been wishing he would say. He picked me up bridal way and took me home. I was laying on my bed still shocked but as Corey was leaving I yelled "WAIT" he turned around smiling as he walked over to me. "Look Core, I always thought you saw me as a best friend with all the nicks: bro and fellow and I'm shocked you see me in that way and I can proudly say I feel the same.(lol I rewrote this making it more romantic.) At this point our foreheads are touching and he closes his eyes. I close my eyes as we connect lips. I feel the sparks and I feel Corey smile during it making me smile. He pulls on my waist and I pull on his neck to deepen the kiss. (I want to make something interesting but I don't want a m rated fic). At that moment my mom walks in sees us and runs out. She knows how much I love Corey luckily Core didn't see her. After what seems like forever, we stop the kiss and I'm on cloud nine and by the way Core looks he looks like he's with me. I fall on my bed and Core falls on top of me. "Sorry Lanes" he says starting to get up but I push him with me. "Sorry Core but I like this." At this I pull him in for another kiss. He quickly grabs my waist and I get my hand to his neck. He starts to lick my lips and I grant him. As our tongues amare locked we continue stopping only when air was needed. "Lanes can I sleep here tonight?" Cores asked. "Duh" I tell him as we lay down. I try to sleep but I can't I'm to excited to sleep I turn over to Core to see him turning over wide eyes. "I can't sleep to happy" he says laughing. I laugh as we sit in silence. I'm staring but he's staring too so it's ok. At that moment we share one last kiss.

Done well wow fan favorite :) but I wouldn't be here without you fans ps some fans love me more so I guess listings need to be made. Bk pulls out a paper well I guess my biggest fans are basically all girls c'mon guys :P well I can't order them from 1 to 3 so ill list them randomly.

XXLeolaXx

Grojbandinlove453

And toriorangeflower

(I don't favorite fans btw) but without their help I wouldn't ask the girl of me dreams out. But sadly I currently am half blind. My left eye got kneed by mistake :P big bump for in my eye to be closed. Well post ideas in reviews bye.


End file.
